


1:15 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell struggled to remain alive after a creature scratched him repeatedly in Smallville.
Kudos: 1





	1:15 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell struggled to remain alive after a creature scratched him repeatedly in Smallville, but he then viewed nothing but darkness.

THE END


End file.
